falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Please note that with a few exceptions, all events on here are NOT canon, but rather are events created by users of this wiki. Only references to completed articles should be included here. It is standard practice to not set the events of articles after the events of the Fallout series' latest portrayed chronology (currently 2281), though certain article details (such as the death of a character) can be noted ahead of the canon's current time. Also note that the Fallout World is not our own, but rather one that has diverged from a certain point sometime after World War II. So this is not our future, but a future in which it has a retro-1950s traditionalist feel to it with science, technology, war, and events. Contents 19th Century 1800-1900 1842 *The City of Salem is founded in the State of Oregon, within the Northwest Commonwealth. 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1917 *'May 9th: 'Bering Aviation is established. 1961 * October 1st: The Defense Intelligence Agency is founded, operating as the main body for investigation and espionage for the interests United States of America * May 5th: The first man to enter space; Captain Carl Bell of the USSA, enters earths orbit aboard the Defiance 7 capsule, though he is killed upon his return to earth 1969 * The United States of America is divided into thirteen commonwealths, with the American flag being altered to reflect the new political reality * July 12th: The Virgo II Lunar lander Valiant II lands the first men, Richard Wade and Mark Garris of the USSA on the moon, achieving a national pride boom for the United States of America 1980 *'May 20th: 'The Eldest is born in San Angelo, Texas. 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2002 *'October 12th:' Kirkman Artillery Base is constructed. *California Crest Movie Studios is founded by Ford Harrison. 2018 *The English Informer newspaper is founded. *Executive Motors founded by Gerald Mortimer. 2020 *Ahndung Maximum Security Prison is constructed. 2021 2022 *Executive Motors begins using endorsements from numerous Film Stars for its vehicles. 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 *Coleman Distribution Centre is built by Radiation-King to expand its trade. 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 *Executive Motors ends its endorsement campaign with Film stars, and converts its fossil fuel based cars to run on Fusion Cells 2035 *Coleman Distribution Centre is converted to a supply Depot following its purchase by the United States Military. 2036 *'September 7th:' Executive Motors cars suffer unexplained explosions, the company refers to the unexplained detonations as a 'maintenance' issue 2037 2038 2039 *''' January 13th: Cougar Mountain, Advanced Propulsion Research Facility opens. The facility is part of a joint venture between the USSA and Bering Aviation . 2040 2041 *'''September 13: Gregory Davis is born in Arkansas. *'October 24:' Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. 2043 2044 *New Zealand is affixed by a increasingly desperate and ruthless China *The Dancing Dolphin is built in Florida. *'August 15th:' The London Underground's reconstruction is finished by Permanent Structures LLP, The Underground, along with all tunnels and stations, becomes reinforced to survive warheads ranging from standard to Nuclear and will act as a bomb shelter in the ever rising fears of a Nuclear armageddon. 2045 *Vietnam refuses its old Ally, China, further access to its Oil fields, causing outrage in China, fearing reprisals, Vietnam sought an alliance with the United States of America, however, they are refused 2046 2047 *California Crest Movie Studios signs a deal with the Nuka-Cola Corporations, to make a documentary to improve sales of Nuka-Cola 2048 2049 2050 *Vietnam is annexed by its neighbour and former ally, China 2051 * November 2nd: 'William Cardoza is born in Santa Fe, New Mexico. * Construction of Aquaculture commences beneath the Atlantic Ocean off of the Gold Coast. 2052 *'April 29th: The documentary revealing the withered husk of Texas causes citizens to panic due to a sudden drop in stock prices. In the European Union, people demand their stocks are redeemed before they are considered worthless. Banks all over Europe quickly begin to lose money. *'May 2nd: ' The last bank in England, based in Yethers, declared that they have run out of money and closes down leaving thousands of millions holding worthless stocks. *'May 3rd:' The English Informer, a London-based newspaper, alerts masses all over the European Union of the sudden crash of the European Stock Market. They also inform this was the cause of financial collapse of numerous oil-based industries including "Wales Energy", "Neptune Drilling", and "Eternal Flame Oil Company". 2053 *Kirkman Artillery Base is upgraded to withstand the backlash of newly implemented Heavy Artillery Cannons. *The Oil fields in Vietnam dry up, making the region almost worthless to a desperate China. 2054 *Vault 14 is completed 2055 2056 *Wladyslaw Bator is born in Poland. 2057 *Alexander Noble is born in Massachusetts. 2058 2059 2060 2061 2063 *Vault 78 is completed. 2064 2065 *Construction of Aquaculture is completed. 2066 *Fort Perpetual established *'Winter:' Chinese Forces under the command of General Jingwei, Invade Anchorage, Alaska to secure the dwindling oil supplies. 2067 *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. 2068 * August: Vault 88's construction is completed two months ahead of schedule. 2069 *The series of turning point events that would eventually be dubbed the Amazon Catastrophe take place in South America. 2070 2071 *Construction of Vault 42 begins in California. 2072 2073 2074 *US forces under the command of Colonel Bartmoore land troops in China, though they become bogged down and are forced to dig in, making slow progress *'April 19th:' With heated tensions across Europe. British Army Officials release the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World" to the public. It does not sell well. 2075 *Jackalopes, a gene-spliced species, are introduced to consumers. 2076 *'January: The United States annexes Canada under the command of Commander Buzz Babcock' *'August:' The United States Military seizes the city of Nanjing, the United States celebrates this victory, and Senator Ronald Cooper is one of many US government officials to green light further advances in to China *'April:' The United States Military seizes the city of Shanghai, a ever more jubilant American people celebrate this victory, and the Nuka-cola Corporation announces a new flavour to celebrate the American victory, aptly naming it Nuka-Cola Victory *'June:' The United States Military displays the latest in Power Armor technology, the T-51b, in the Salem Electronics and Technological Advancements exhibition 2077 * January 10th: Anchorage, Alaska is liberated from the Chinese under the command of General Jingwei, by the United States Military under the command of General Chase *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 23rd: The Great War takes place.' **Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. **The Klan is formed in a private bunker in Mississippi. **Military facillities go dark across the United States, Kirkman Artillery Base and Coleman Supply Depot are among those that go dark **United Kingdom, receiving word of the nuclear attacks on the United States, begin Operation: Savior. British Armed Forces open the stations to The Underground at all points for roughly 20 minutes until the missiles come into view. The doors are slammed shut and locked. The Underground passes all inspections and is effectively closed down and given control to the British Armed Forces and Metro Transportation Authority. **Vault-Tec facillities like Vault 14, Vault 78, Vault 42 and Vault 10 are sealed shut ** William Cardoza's fighter goes missing over the Bering Sea. *'October 25th:' Surviving British Military Forces above ground reach the Blackpool Tower. Using an R-44A Army Communications Radio, they begin to broadcast a message across the London Area, reporting the war is over. *'October 31st: '''Survivors in Oak Springs head towards the city hall, where after a short debate, Simon Phelps is elected as the first mayor of the devastated community. *'November': Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. *The Fighting 33rd is founded by General Donald E. Sharp in Arizona, the group quickly migrates to the city of Rio Grande City. 2078 *Wladyslaw Bator is killed in a skirmish. *Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. *The Illustrious Queendom of Killarney is created in Killarney, Ireland. * The Greater Norman Hegemony is founded in Ulster, Ireland * Los Federales founded in The Highlands. 2079 *Les Imperiaux is founded by David Xavier. 2080 *'August 18:' The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by The Klan. *'October 5: The Mountaineers in the Mountains of Appalachia. 2081 2082 *OSCAR and it's support team complete a device allowing the quantum computing hub to achieve wireless communication and control of computers throughout the region. The device's activation contributes to the changes in the environment of the Fort Hood ruins, leading to it being known as Killem Field. *An increasingly insane OSCAR makes use of surviving broadcasting equipment to subtly instigate the formation of the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary. It also begins venting mutagenic toxins that are swept up by storms into Four Seasons. 2083 2084 *Gorges Del Lobos founds Los Gigantes Mercenary Company. 2085 2086 2087 *'''January 4th: Luminate Tribe is founded. 2088 2089 2090 *'February 2:' Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle Penwell. 2092 *The Devil's Brigade is founded on MacArthur Army Base by the Enclave. 2093 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas. 2095 2096 2097 2098 *Bill Winston is born somewhere in Michigan. 2099 2100 *Survivors re-emerge and resettle the ruins of Big Spring. *The Underground, after much heated tension and violence, opens it's doors for the first time in over 20 Years to the wasteland of the Great Britain. All citizens wander the wastes in hopes of finding a new home. *Peter Crow is born in the wreckage of the United Kingdom. *The State of Oceania is founded in Canberra, Victoria , Australia. *The Armies of the Blackfields converge on the Blackfields. 22nd Century 2101 to 2200 2101 *Slavers take over the USS Lexington, turning it into The Lexxx. 2102 2103 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 2109 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 *The ruins of the Seelbach are turned into a market. 2116 2117 2118 2119 2120 *Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles. 2121 2122 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130 2131 2132 2133 2134 *The Rock is founded. 2135 2136 2137 2138 2139 2140 2145 *The Damned are formed by Travis Lopez after defecting from The Fighting 33rd. 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of The Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. 2151 *Bill Winston dies defending his community from raiders. 2152 2153 2154 2155 *The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri. 2156 2157 2158 2159 2160 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' 2163 2164 2165 2166 *Vault 14 allows settlers of all races into the Vault, sending explorers out into the Wastes 2167 *The Provisional Defense Force is created by Admiral George St. Clair as the military arm for the Royal Protectorate of Tampico 2168 2169 2170 *Kirkman Artillery Base is re-activated by the Enclave *Hardfoot Tribe settlement is founded by stray youths from a destroyed settlement *Vault 14 Overseer Callum Andrews, sends explorers into the Wastes, the Vault 14 Explorers 2171 2172 2173 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. 2175 2176 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. *Vault 78 is overrun by Feral Ghouls, and the surviving dwellers flee. *Hardfoot Tribe settlement is discovered by Vault 14 explorers 2179 *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. 2180 2181 2182 2183 *The Hardfoot Tribe is attacked by the Enclave, with the population being kidnapped or killed 2184 2185 *The Salt Clan's Roughneck mercenaries crush the Dawson Devils in the ruins of Lamesa. 2186 2187 * The New Castle Way Republic is founded. 2188 2189 *El Acueducto is founded. 2190 2191 2192 2193 2194 2195 2196 2197 *'January 1: A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood from raiders.' 2198 *'After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating its robotic army.' 2199 2200 *'March:' A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; the Midessa Compact. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2201 2202 *Cyrus Tombs born in Indiana. 2203 2204 2205 2206 2207 *Dome City is established in Northern Territories , Australia 2208 *Denga Badtusk is born in Wyoming. 2209 *Ike Arts is born in Flour Bluff. 2210 *'October 1st:' After finding The Dancing Dolphin and spending a year restoring it; Tommy Mason rechristens it The Devil's Den and opens it for business. * November 5th: 'The United Slavers Union is founded by Joesph Swann, Catherine Kalmer and Kurt Blazer. 2211 *'September: In an old bar on the outskirts of Tra Li Nua the Hurley and O'Shea families sign a treaty that creates the Southern Ireland Economic Community. 2212 2213 2214 2215 * December 25th: 'President Dick Richardson issues Declaration of Reclemation, authorising small incursions on to the United States mainland 2216 *Kirkman Artillery Base is occupied and repurposed by Enclave forces under the command of Captain Hailer, following President Dick Richardsons Declaration of Reclemation * Mitch Michaelson leaves the Followers of Einstein and founds Better Society, Inc. 2217 2218 2219 *The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. 2220 *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in The Big Easy. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. *Ignacia Hidalgo is born in Mexico. 2222 *Jebodia Boudinot forms a nomadic crew out of Southern survivors, intent on cleansing the Commonwealth of the scum and slaver activities further plaguing his birthplace. 2223 2224 *John Bouldock is born in the community of New Cleveland in Ohio. *Seth Connor is born in Redding, California. 2225 *Luke of Orange is born in Orange, Texas. *Cyrus Tombs seizes The Horseshoe, killing or enslaving most of the populace. 2226 *Alan Robinson is born in Dusthall, Nevada. 2227 2228 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. 2230 2231 *'March 14: Carlos Andares is born somewhere in Baja. *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. *The Frontiersmens' Lodge is founded. 2232 *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. *In Ireland, Limerick is colonized by the S.I.E.C. *The Town of Pleasant Side is founded by NCR colonists on the border with the Mojave Wasteland. 2233 2234 *'July 4:' Yano Kayan is born in the Luminate Tribe's capital main camp. 2235 *Pleasant Side is attacked by an Enclave scouting party from Kirkman, a Month later, explorers from Vault 14 arrive, tracking the Enclave movements. *Square 'round Caravans founded in California. 2236 2237 *George Price is born in The Rock. 2238 *Cort Mosley is born in Alabama. *James Allison is born near Shady Sands. *Buster's Bombardiers is founded in NYC. 2239 *Alfred Temple is born near The Horseshoe. 2240 *Bounty hunter Bob Cooper manages to kill Tommy Mason, Captain of The Devil's Den and turn in the bounty placed by Orange Bowl pirates he had stolen from decades prior. Cooper takes possession of the ship. *Senator Norman Herrick is born in the small town of Goodsprings, Nevada. 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' *'October 31:' Dead-Eye Dick is unleashed upon the earth. 2242 *Ephrem Salt is born in Petroleum. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of The Big Easy, formally creating The Royaume. *'Fall: The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig headquarters, putting a stop to their plans.' 2243 *Marshall Braxton is born in The Boneyard. *Better Society, Inc. develops and begins selling their marquee product, the Better Society Spectacles. 2244 *Richard Morose is born in the Dakotas. 2245 *'January 2:' Jonathan Witlow is born somewhere in Arizona. *A slave revolt leads to the successful liberation and resettlement of Jackson. *'May 16:' Charlie Yates is born in Redding. *Kirkman Artillery Base is destroyed by a group of Vault 14 explorers and wasteland Militia units, being aided by a venturing Brotherhood of Steel Chapter comprised of Knights, Paladins and Scribes who were on their way to Salem. * Nutsack is born in Shantyburg. *The town of Green Acre is founded by Joseph Anderson. *'November 30:' Richard Pawkins is born in Vault 42. 2246 *John Harn is born in Shady Sands. *Tito Banderas is born, undoubtedly fulfilling at least one prophecy. 2247 *Jay Frost is born in the Boneyard, California. 2248 *The Ghost Pepper tribe is decimated and annexed into Caesar's Legion. * Charlie Yates is born in Redding. 2249 *Jordy Rice is born in Arkansas. *Michael Vorsen is born in the Hidden Valley Bunker. *Saul Varsey is born in Mississippi. 2250 *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *The Salt Clan makes its first successful caravan run to the Corpse Coast. 2251 2252 *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. *Jacob Uyyik is born in Kansas. 2253 *Gendarmes of The Royaume wipe out a group of Swampers, leading to the Swampers Siege of Tuloya. 2254 *'January 23:' Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *'December 3:' Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. 2255 *The Arceneaux Twins arrive in Big Spring, they take over the town in a matter of months. 2256 *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. *'March 11: 'Robert Heinz is born in California. *The Union Free State was founded. 2257 *Aaron Scott is born in California. *Calico Kapp is born in the Capital Wasteland. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is born in Sweetsteppes. *Ethan Marshall was born in Abile , Texas on October 3rd *Denga Badtusk is killed in a Frontiersmen ambush, ending the 19 year long Badtusk War. 2258 *A Brotherhood of Steel chapter arrives at Salem, establishing a base in the old City Hall 2259 *Felix Wintress peacefully succumbs to old age. *The Wily Bastards are formed in Calallen . 2260 *'July 31:' Jace Hurtzs is born in New Reno. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. *NCR begins making steps towards making aircraft units operational, 1st Avionics Engineer Team lead by wealthy mechanics start pooling parts and resources at the southern coastal end of California. *Erik Rogers is born in San Francisco. 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu begins its broadcast run in the NCR. *Raphael McCreed is born. *Battle of Bradley's Stand is fought. 2262 *'September 8:' Zara Luis is born in Junktown. *Charlie Jenson is born. *McHall Ranch is opened by Jonah McHall. 2263 *Sightings of the Navis Damnatorum become more frequent off the coast of California. 2264 *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu concludes its third and final season. *Eddie De La Rocha is born in Texas. *Red District is founded by High Chancellor Tommy in Boise. 2265 *Bella Novraw is born in Kansas. *John Bouldock is apparently assassinated, but it was in fact a double that was killed. He assumes the identity of The Buck. *Imperial Realm is founded. 2266 *The Wily Bastards disband. *Arlo LaVanche is born in Vieux Carré. 2267 *Ignacia Hidalgo overdoeses. 2268 *Alfred Temple and his mercenary force take The Horseshoe , killing almost all of the slavers, including Cyrus Tombs. *Barclay Starkley is born in the Gold Coast. 2269 2270 *Andrew van Krammer joins the Mississippi Traders Union. *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. *The Society for American Restoration is created in Nashville *The New California Merchant House setup the Long Pine Trading Post. *La Pandilla de Cortina is created after the battle of Bradley's Stand. 2271 *Ike Arts is eaten by the Cannibal Court . 2272 2273 *Silverton is founded by Thomas Black *'September 17:' The NCR's 2nd Battalion is re-raised as the NCR Air Force. *NCR re-discovers the abandoned California Crest Movie Studio 2274 *NCR begins using the printing facillities at California Crest Movie Studios 2275 *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. *Andrew van Krammer resigns from the Mississippi Traders Union. *'July 5:' Raven is born. 2276 *NCR Ranger Team India arrives in the Mojave Wasteland 2277 *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' *Leonard Watson is born in Rivet City. *“Lucky” Louie Costello wins ownership of the Mary Murray from former owner Scott Searle in a high stakes card game. 2278 *Byron Anders born in New York. *Ranger Station Zero established in Zion Valley 2279 *'July 4:' The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. *The NCR-Slaver War begins. *The deception perpetrated by John Bouldock is uncovered and he is lynched by an angry mob. *The Imperial Realm is founded in Boise, Idaho 2280 *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Petroleum and Wink Sink. *Eufemia Mercedes creates the Tahoka Rose in the ruins of Tahoka. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is killed by Charles Santini. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' *Ranger Team India is wiped out at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, with the exception of Jay Frost. *Hitman/Bounty hunting faction the Mercenary Commandos is formed by Jeffrey Harvey, a former wasteland caravan guard. *Raphael McCreed gets his salvaged plane operational and departs from the Mojave Wasteland. 2283 2285 * Norman Herrick is assassinated by gang members mid-way through his presidential run. 2286 2287 2288 2289 *Cort Mosley dies. 2290 *'August:' Mercenary Commando owned Vertibird, Eagle-1 piloted by Flight Officer Marcus Cheyvak and co-piloted by Flight Captain Don Rawley carrying 4 bountry-hunters is shot-down on take-off killing Don and merc', Dan during a raid on The Arinod after successfully killing raider leader Eric the Mad. 2291 *The story of The Enclave Boogeyman begins to spread. *N-Company, 4th Battalion, NCR Army, wages and wins the one-month long Siege of Waybrooke, an NCR initiative, enforced to liberate the city of Waybrooke, Mexico from Super-Mutants ahead of re-civilizing the city. 2293 *Nutsack dies. 2298 *Eddie De La Rocha is assassinated in Boss Town. 2299 *Barclay Starkley is executed for his crimes in Texas. 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer. 24th Century 2301 to 2400 2343 *'May 19th:' Michael Cross dies. 2380 *According the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World", The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland becomes habitable again, plant life soon begins to grow on it's own again. Category:History